german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nach langer Zeit ein treffen zu zweit
Hinata und Naoi kennen sich erst seit etwa einem halben Jahr und und stehen sich dennoch sehr nah. Beide haben bevor sehr viel durch gemacht. Naoi wurde früher gemobbt und Hinata war zu gut glaubig weswegen sie häufig verarscht wurde. Sie lernten sich durch Yuri eine Freundin von ihnen kennen, denn Naoi sah Hinata in Facebook und fragte Yuri ob sie ihm ihre Nummer geben kann. Hinata wollte damals nich einfach ihre Nummer weiter geben und sagte er solle sie in Facebook adden. Das tat Naoi und ab da begann ihre Freundschaft. Sie schrieben jeden Tag miteinander. Auch als Hinata auf Klassenfahrt war. Dort fragte Yuri sie auch ob sie mit ihr, Naoi, Yuki und Yuzuru zelten gehen möchte. Hinata sagte zu weil Yuri sie genervt hatte. Zwei Tage der Klassenfahrt war es soweit. Von Sonntag auf Montag zeltete Hinata mit Yuri und den Jungs. Das war auch das erstemal das sie Naoi im echtem Leben sah. Es war eine lustige Nacht. In dieser Nacht sind sich Hinata und Naoi das erste mal ein bisschen näher gekommen. Das war erstmal das letztemal das sich Hinata und Naoi sahen. Der Kontakt zwischen beiden wurde weniger. Sie schrieben nicht mehr jeden Tag, nichtmal mehr jede Woche. Es war ein wunder das sie vielleicht ein oder zweimal in der Woche schrieben. Doch das änderte sich alles in den letzten drei Sommerferienwochen. Denn Hinata schrieb ihn wieder an und nahm den Kontakt wieder auf. Beide waren damit sehr glücklich und freuten sich das sie wieder miteinander schrieben. In diesen letzten drei Wochen war auch die Sternschnuppen-Nacht. In dieser Nacht schrieben die beiden natürlich auch miteinander. Hinata erzählte Naoi das sie bis um 4:00 Uhr aufbleiben will damit sie viele Sternschnuppen sehen kann. Doch Naoi sagte zu ihr das sie es sowie so nicht schaffen würde. Deswegen schlug Hinata vor das sie darüber Wetten. Naoi sollte sich ausdenken was der Verlieren machen muss. Er schrieb zu ihr das der Verlierer den Gewinner auf den Mund küssen muss. Hinata stimmte zu. Um zu beweisen das sie noch wach war, schrieb sie etwa jede halbe Stunde irgendetwas zu Naoi. Und siehe da Hinata gewann, das hieß Naoi muss sie küssen. Hinata wurde ein wenig mulmig aber dennoch fand sie den Gedanken schön. Die restlichen Tage der Ferien machten sie sich aus wann und wo sie sich treffen und was sie machen wollen. Dann endlich war es soweit das erste Wochenende nach den Sommerferien. Sie wollten ins Kino gehen in den neuen Film Pixels gehen der 17:00 Uhr startet und deshalb trafen sie sich vor dem Kino 16:00 Uhr. Hinata traf auf dem Weg zum Kino ihre 2 Freundinnen Shina und Kothomi. Die Beiden wollten für Kothomie neue Kleidung kaufen und begleiteten Hinata zum Kino. Nach etwa 15 Minuten kam dann auch Naoi. Die 4 blieben noch bis 16:45 Uhr vor dem Kino stehn und unterhielten sich. Als Shina und Kothomi gingen sind Hinata und Naoi ins Kino gegangen. Sie gingen an die Kassen und Naoi sagt: „Zwei Karten für Pixels, bitte.“ Der Verkäufer sah uns an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid aber der Film lief heute nur 14:30 Uhr, hier schauen sie sich unser Programm an vielleicht finden sie ja einen anderen Film den sie schauen können.“ Hinata fing an zu lachen und sagte zu Naoi: „Super gemacht du Genie du hast Falsch geschaut!“ Naoi lacht auch leicht und meinte: „Ich schwör da stand das er heute um 17:00 Uhr kommt.“ „Haha, von wegen! Geb doch zu das du falsch geschaut hast“ sagt Hinata immer noch lachend. „Ja ok, vielleicht hast du recht, aber egal jetzt. Wollen wir in den Film Mission Impossible gehen, der fängt gleich an und dann sind wir wenigstens nicht umsonst her gekommen.“ Sagte Naoi mit einem sanftem lächeln. Hinata stimmte zu. Sie gingen bezahlten die Karten und gingen in den Kinosaal. „Läuft bei uns, bisher ist noch kein anderer im Saal, vielleicht haben wir den ganzen Kino Raum für uns!“ sagte Hinata mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Wir werde sehen, wäre auf jeden Fall lustig.“ Erwiderte Naoi. „Welche Plätze haben wir nochmal?“ fragte Hinata. „Reihe C Plätze 5 und 6.“ Sagte Naoi. Hinata ging voran und sie setzten sich. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Hinata das es ein Pärchensitz war. Sie unterhielten sich noch während die Werbung im Kino lief und nach ihnen noch fünf weitere Personen den Raum betraten. Als der Film begann unterhielten sich die beiden trotzdem weiter. Ihnen war es egal was die anderen grade dachten. Natürlich achteten sie auch mal auf den Film. Naoi legte seine Hand um Hinatas Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. Hinata legte ihren Kopf an seinen. „''~ Wann er mich wohl küssen würde, oder hat er es vielleicht vergessen? ~''“ das waren die Gedanken die Hinatas Kopf durch wirbelten. Nach etwa 20 Minuten flüsterte Naoi fragend zu Hinata: „Darf ich dich jetzt Küssen?“ Hinata antwortete flüsternd: „Von mir aus.“ Naoi kam ihr näher ihr Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen. Dann war er da der Kuss auf den Beide etwa schon 3 Wochen gewartet haben. Er war leicht und sanft. Es war ein wundervoller Moment für Beide. Hinata legte sich wieder an ihn und Naoi nahm Hinatas Hand. Dann schauten sie den Film weiter, und das war aber nicht der letzte Kuss an diesem Abend. Während des Films küsste Naoi sie und ein paar mal und immer so sachte wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss am Anfang des Films. Nach dem Film verließen sie zusammen das Kino. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Bus. Sie umarmten sich und er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange. Hinata stieg ein und dachte noch den ganzen restlichen Tag an Naoi und an ihren ersten Kuss mit ihm, schließlich war das ja sozusagen ihr erstes ‘‘Date‘‘, und Naoi ging es genauso wie ihr. Wie es jetzt weiter geht, weiß keiner von ihnen. Sie überlassen dem Schicksal seinen Lauf. Sie werden sehn was die Zukunft bringt…. Kategorie:Love Story Kategorie:Kurz